


Till the end

by Missdurarara_23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Deaths, Dark Past, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eran loves Levi, Eren is a killer, Eren is a psychopath, Levi and Mikasa are twins, M/M, Masturbation, Mikasa x Annie, Monster - Freeform, Psychopath, Rape, Reiner x bertholdt - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Eren Yeager, abuse childhood, abuse sex, cannibal, crazy Hanji, drugs use, kiling, killers, levi is so in love, levi wants eren, mentally ill, rough, so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdurarara_23/pseuds/Missdurarara_23
Summary: When you don't see hope when you see your whole life is a joke and you've gone insane with it then the hope comes but you're too messed to realize that.





	1. Chapter one

Till the end 

 

Chapter one 

 

Life, life should bring you happiness, life is about beautiful miracles, life is about daydreams, life is about hopes and dreams, but for Eren life is all about abuse, darkness, rape, Hunger, pain and blood, he never had a chance to enjoy happiness he doesn’t know what happiness feels like there was a day when he thought his pain will disappear that was the day he run away from his house his abusive father who abuse him and his mom everyday tell them how worthless they both are he sold his and his mother body to have some money for drugs Eren mother had gone totally insane she started to believe that this is not real it is just a dream Eren can’t take it he can’t see his lovely mother like that one day his mother wouldn’t stop crying and his dad was totally out of his mind he got angry and beat his mother to death in front of him after his mother died he thought he needs to do something or he’ll end up like his mother if he stays with his asshole father so he run and never looked back he thought he made it but again life havd other plans for him 

When Eren ran away from his home he was living on the streets he thought this is better then his home, a group of people found him on the streets they told him they have found food for him a warm bed for him the innocent mind thought this is it no more pain so he agreed to go with them, he didn’t realize anything till he see some naked boys being used as sex toys then he realized he was brought in here to be a sex slave, men with no hearts fucked him till he passed out, he gets only one glass of water and one half bread in whole day, his body was tired weak cover with bruises and endless pain 

He cried every night thinking why him why he has to suffer so much what was his purpose on this world, Eren was losing his mind slowly he started loving the pain he wants everybody to hurt him Eren was broken he doesn’t feel anything, one day they take every boy to the Forest Eren didn’t know why they were bring in here no body knew till the group of people brought out guns and told them to run for the there life’s, 

It was a man hunt Eren ran Eren heard fun shots in the air he heard one boy crying for help he heard guys with guns laughing at them he saw one of the boy getting shot in front of him Eren thought this is it he’s going to die in here but something inside him tells him don’t go down without a fight he didn’t know why he felt that way he never felt anything like that before so he ran again, he ran till he found the road to city, it was like freedom for him but he felt nothing like that, Eren was in city now naked every one was looking at him with Disgust In their eyes, Eren was sitting near the Garbage can he was looking for something to eat anything he could drink or anything he could caver his body with but no luck 

It was over midnight when a drunk teenage boy started to insult Eren, there was anger inside Eren and it needs to get out if it stays inside him any longer he feels like he’ll die Eren looks to his right there was a broken glass he picked up the glass he hits the boy in the heart with it Eren didn’t stop the anger took over him he hits the boy as much as he can. then it feels like hunger taking over him so Eren starts eating the boy’s bady, it feels so right so delicious Eren couldn’t stop himself he had the same feeling he had when he ran away from his house and that the happiness Eren realize his purpose

It’s like he’s living again it’s like he found out what he’s good at finally he had something to do and he keeps himself busy with it, Eren becomes a deadly cannibal killer, he kills 10 in 10 days steels their clothes and money, Eren thought this is what he’s going to do and keep on doing, the mysterious killer was on the news channels, town police doing there best to catch him, there’s a fear in the neighborhood, Eren started to feel special everyone was talking about him on the tv everyone is looking for him and everyone is scared of him 

Eren rented the room for one night he wants to lay down on the bed he wants to sleep in o warm bed, he pays for the room with money he steel he was laying on the bed Suddenly his mother memory came to his mind his mother beautiful smile and her beautiful black hairs her pretty face, eren felt a pain in his heart it was sadness he gets up and goes the bathroom he washes his face and looks at the mirror he hates that look on his face full of pain and sadness he never wants to see that face again so he went back to his room picks up the knife and goes back to the bathroom he stands in front of the mirror, sick he feel sick in his stomach he puts the knife on the right side of his lips between the lips and cuts through the skin, blood was everywhere but Eren feels nothing, he does the same to his left side of the cheek in the end he draws a perfect smile on his face 

Eren loves his new look! He’s always smiling he loves it he loves his scar whenever he goes outside he wears hospital mask to caver his scar, it was midnight eren was looking for someone, someone he could tale his anger out on he thought nobody will see him at this time he was looking for a homeless person behind the bar eren saw a guy sitting behind the bar door and a beer in his hand eren looks around but found no body he was totally alone with that guy 

Eren was about to make his move but the police ambushed him Eren didn’t know that guy was a police commissioner in disguise as a drunk guy, 

“Hands up in the air!! You are surrounded!”

Eren was so scared at that moment he thought he was going to die Eren did as the police man said he dropped his knife and hands up, finally the killer was arrested, eren was brought to the police office he was sitting in a room his hands were tied up with the table 

A guy with blonde hairs cane into the room following with another blonde hairs guy but he had a beard

“Hello mr Jaeger I’m commissioner Erwin and this is officer Mike it’s finally nice to meet you” 

Eren stays quite and was looking at the commissioner 

Erwin saw the mask on eren face 

“You’re name is Eren Jaeger your mother Carla Jaeger and your father name is Grisha Jaeger is that right? “

Eren still didn’t say anything 

“Can you plz take off that mask eren “ 

Eren was still looking at Erwin 

Mike goes to eren and takes off his mask mike’s eyes got wider he took a step back 

“Who did this to you? “ asked mike 

“It doesn’t matter Office I really like it on my face” said Eren 

“What do you mean” asked Erwin 

“It means nothing commissioner it’s just a beautiful smile because of This i smile everyday every time” said Eren 

“Did....you do that to yourself?”Mike   
asked 

Eren let out Chuckle “nice work officer you solve the case” 

“Do you have any idea what you did Eren you killed 10 innocent people “said Erwin angrily 

“How can you be so sure those people were innocent commissioner”said Eren calmly 

All those people don’t have criminal” records said Erwin 

“That doesn’t proof anything commissioner”said Eren little anger in his voice 

“Then you should tell us what they did” asked mike. 

“Well.....I have no idea about that I just killed coz I want to” Eren starts laughing 

Mike and Erwin look at him like he is a crazy person which he is 

“So you say that you killed those ten people is that right Eren? Asked Erwin 

Yes! Yes yes I did that I’m not ashamed about it “ said Eren with a smile on his face 

“Well eren we both will see you Tomorrow the judge will decide what to do with you so.....this might be your last day sleep well Eren” said Erwin calmly 

“You too commissioner sleep well” Eren let out a Chuckle

“Take him to the cell mike”

“Yes sir....come on let’s go”

In the cell Eren was calm Eren was ready for anything indeed Eren slept like a baby in the cell

Next day mike and Erwin took Eren to the Court The judge decided to give Eren A second chance Eren was send to an asylum with more people like him 

This is was normal for Eren seeing crazy people around him he was used to it eren was starting to love this place they give him food well not human flesh that was disappointing he plays board games with other people like him he was fine 

Eren was told from tomorrow his therapy is starting, 

Eren was sitting in the room only one light was on and his hands were tied up with the table he was waiting for the doctor to show up 

The door opened doctor walks in eren saw his face he feels calm there was this feeling inside him telling him everything is going to be fine, the doctor closed the door behind him and sits in the chair in front of Eren 

“Good evening doc what a pretty face you have” said Eren with a grin on his face 

Doctor let out a deep sigh “good evening to you too eren I’m dr. Levi Ackerman it’s finally nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Breaking news!!!   
The mysterious killer strikes again!!! The police found another body....”

“Coco! what are you doing? I told you news is not good for your brain” levi said to his cat as he comes into the room 

“Another shitty killer tch this place has gone to hell don’t you think coco?” levi turns off the tv then he heard knocking at his door, he opens the Main door 

“About time!! My legs were giving up on me “ Mikasa said as she walks in levi shut the door behind them 

“Here I bought breakfast” levi was In shock he was about to say something “it’s not for you shorty it’s for coco” 

“Since when did coco starts eating pancakes “ levi folds his hands on his chest and stares at mikasa 

Okay it’s for you but don’t get your hopes up this is the last time I’m doing this”mikasa said with a shy smile 

“I love you too sis”levi said at he sit down to eat his breakfast 

“So did you watch the news”mikasa sits beside levi 

“What news?” Levi take a bite of his pancakes 

Mikasa roll her eyes “you know the news about the new serial killer and cannibal or something “

“Oh yeah I did same old news mik this town is turning into a hell but a cannibal killer!? Tch that’s new *levi said with seriousness in his voice 

I hope we’ll catch him before he hurts other innocent people *mikasa said 

Don’t worry sis police will catch this brat and oh remember your promise you will not do anything stupid to catch him if you get hurt I swear I’ll kick your tiny little ass *levi said as he takes another bite of pancakes 

“Wait? So I have a tiny little ass huh! And somehow my big bro knows about it hmmmmm” there’s a evil smile on mikasa face

“Get out get out now” levi gets up to kick mikasa out 

“Wait.......Levi!!!!” Levi kicks mikasa and shut the door “have a nice day bro”mikasa said Levi just looks at his black with yellow eyes cat

“that was embarrassing right? “ in response his cat gets comfortable on the couch to sleep 

Levi and Mikasa are Twins they both had a tough childhoods their mother was a prostitute one day one of her customer got her pregnant, she had these two babies they both wear their mother clothes and they both love her so much and Kuchel loves them too but she was getting sick day by day she have enough money to feed her kids so she always ignores her sickness, one day she got so sick she passed away Levi and mikasa trying to wake up their mommy but she wasn’t waking up 

The Twins spend 2 weeks with their mother’s dead body the hunger was slowly killing them till one day a man comes to meet his sister he saw his sister dead body and start crying he saw the kids in the corner of the room sitting there he took the twins into his wings and promised them for the better future 

So mikasa become police officer and Levi becomes a psychiatrist their Uncle died last year and now they both are taking care of each other 

It was almost dinner time so Levi was cooking dinner for himself he already gave coco his food, that damn cat is too adorable he just loves him so much, levi phone starts ringing 

“Leviiiii!!!!” Levi had to take his phone away from his ears because of hanji screaming 

“Oi! Keep it down you’re giving me headache”levi said as he let out a deep sigh 

“ Aw! Don’t be so negative lev “ hanji said 

“Okay I won’t be negative if you stop calling me for no reason “ 

“Sorry I didn’t hear that Levi What were you saying? ” hanji know Levi is on his last point of anger 

“Goodbye hanji“ as levi about to hang up

“No no wait I was just messing with ya “ hanji start laughing 

“What do you want hanji? “ Levi said calmly 

I just wanna check on our adorable grumpy baby “

“Don’t call me that and I’m great I was actually making dinner for myself “

“Oh you should eat up you know your skinny arms...” Levi just hang up the phone he knows before hanji could complete her sentence, Levi knows she must be laughing her ass off right now 

Today was levi day off so he just want to stay home with his cat and catch up with his sleep 

It was 1:am when Levi phone start ringing again 

Levi Let out a growl “what the fuck” levi looks at the phone and mikasa name was on the screen 

“Levi! Oh Levi”mikasa sound happy 

“Are you okay mik? “ levi asked worried 

“We caught him Levi we caught him”mikasa was almost screaming with excitement 

“Caught him....who? Mikasa are you high or something? do you know what time it is “ Levi was worried about his sis at this moment 

Levi we caught the killer! Commissioner Erwin and mike are talking to him right now “mikasa was so happy she couldn’t help it 

Shit mik are you okay? 

“I’m fine they didn’t even take me with them stop worrying okay “

“Well that’s good news mik but it can’t wait till tomorrow you know..sigh...sorry sis but I so want to hit you right now”

“Oh sorry I know I ruined your sleep but it’s not my fault you know how I get when I’m excited “

“You need a boyfriend “

“So do you levi”

“Shut up”

“You know he’s cute”

“Who?”

“The killer he’s cute”

“Mikasa stay away from him and go get some rest “

Mikasa just laughed “ good night bro “ 

“Yeah good night sis”

Levi then falls sleep again, he gets up after 2 hours he’s not a good sleeper so he thought he should start his day with going outside for a walk 

He was in middle of cleaning when he got a massage from hanji that he was sign up for a new mentally ill patient Levi let out a deep sigh   
He was done with his cleaning took a shower got dressed for the work give coco food “ be good while Im gone” 

“Good morning Levi “hanji said as she see Levi coming in from the door 

“Good morning to you too shitty glasses “ Levi smile 

Here’s your patient file dr. Grumpy cat” levi raise his eyebrows on his new nickname 

Thanks, so Eren Jaeger huh? Wait....is he that cannibal killer? “ levi asked looking up at hanji 

Hangi nodded “yes and he’s your responsibility now” 

Levi read the file he gots up from his chair to give his new patient a visit 

“Good luck”hanji said 

“Thank hanji”

Levi was in front of the door taking few more deep breaths to relax his mind then he open the “good evening doc “ said Eren” Levi looks at him he saw the deep scars on his face it looks like a smile, levi sits on the chair in front of eren “good evening to you too eren I’m dr. Levi Ackerman it’s finally nice to meet you” levi said with calm voice of his 

“Hmmmm Ackerman that’s a nice name doc” Eren said with smirk on his face “ it suits you doctor “ 

Levi let out a chuckle “thank you Eren Jaeger I like your name too” levi smiles 

“Wow Levi your smile is so beautiful”there is shin in eren eyes as he Complement levi “is it okay if I call you by your first name doc?” 

“Yes it’s fine eren you know we can become good friends ” Levi trying to read him but he can’t keep his eyes off from eren’s green eyes god they were beautiful Levi wants to keep looking into his eyes, beautiful 

“So how did you end up right levi” levi was brought back from his thoughts “hmm oh sorry well I always wanted to help people people like you eren so I’m pretty happy with my job “ Levi said calmly 

“People like me? What do you mean Levi? You know I’m kinda hurt right now “eren made a sad face like he’s hurt 

“No don’t be like that Eren you do know what you did right?” Levi was looking into his eyes deeper to read some emotions but damn he can’t stop thinking about how beautiful those eyes were. 

“Hmmm...yeah I do and it was fun doctor” Eren laugh “I still remember when I cut through people skin the why I see pain and fear in their eyes the way they asking for mercy for me it was beautiful Levi “ Eren was lost in his thoughts like he is remembering “but not as beautiful as you Levi “ 

Somehow Levi found himself blushing what’s going on with him why he’s blushing “ Eren Look killing a person is a sin and you didn’t just kill you eat part of their body’s do you find this normal Eren “ levi was trying to go deeper but he knows this is just first session eren won’t open up that quickly 

“Levi...hmmmm....you don’t understand but I promise I’ll make you understand pretty face beside we are becoming friends” Eren smile at Levi 

“I’m really glad we are becoming friends I really find you friendly”

“And I really find you interesting Levi “ now Eren was checking Levi’s face “you are so pretty “ levi blushed uncomfortably 

“That’s nice of you eren and you are looking good too you but those scars...”

Eren cut levi in the middle “Let’s not talk about them yet levi don’t get so boring “ Eren roll his eyes 

Okay let’s not talk about that you right....

“Let’s talk about you” Eren said with smirk on his face “I’m interested to know about you “ 

“What do want know about me?”

“Are you single Levi?” Levi looks at him with awkwardness on his face 

“Yes I’m single “

“Are you interested in someone “ 

“No not yet”

“Hmmm” levi can see the happiness on eren face 

“I always been single but now I feel I need someone “ eren looking down he hands 

“You’ll find someone soon eren”

“I....i think I already found it” eren looks up at levi they were sharing at each for moment then there was beep 

Levi was Brought back “oh i think, I’ll see you tomorrow it’s was really nice talking to you levi said as stand up 

“I can’t wait to see you again Levi “ eren made face like he was hurt and looking at Levi 

“Get some rest, have a nice evening “ levi said and open the door 

“You too levi”

Levi closed the door behind he Stand there and thinking what was happening in there why he was getting so touchy with eren and its just there first session he knows eren was flirting with him but somehow he likes it eren was the first one who flirted with him there were others he always tell them that he’s not interested in relationships or make other Excuses Levi feels sick whenever somebody try to flirt with him because of that mikasa always make fun of him 

“Dr are you okay “ one of the employee saw Levi standing there 

“Huh....yes yes I’m fine thank you” levi give the employee a fake smile maybe he should go home take hot bath and get his shit together so Levi want straight home

Eren was his room looking up on the ceiling “I can’t wait to see you levi” eren close his eyes and smiling 

Levi is his way to freedom to get his freedom he needs to control Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I did it I thought I’ll end this chapter in April but when you sit down to write words just start coming in to your mind hehe ^_^ thank you so much for reading and sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes coz English is not my first language


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the note in the end

Chapter three

 

Levi was laying on his bed thinking about the day mostly thinking about Eren what is he? Why is he thinking about him? Why is eren so interested becoming friends with him, the scars on his face the craziness of his he killed like 10 and he’s a cannibal for god sake, levi doesn’t want to be seeing that kinda person he feels sick to his stomach whenever he see his patients who killed people for no reason but here he is thinking about a killer , Levi let out a deep sigh then he realize the cat was sleeping on his chest he gently start petting coco back, he closed his eyes and thinking about his meeting with Eren  
Levi starting to get annoyed of himself why is he thinking about eren it’s been only first session and now Levi can’t stop thinking about eren his face his hairs his scars 

Levi heard his phone beep he opened his eyes and looked at the bed side table, Levi picks the phone up and see mikasa massage “hi bro” Levi smile from corner of his lips, Levi replied “hi mik what’s up “ Levi send the massage 

“ nothing much I was just wondering do you wanna hang out with us we gonna Hang out at bar “ mikasa replied 

Levi was staring at the phone screen thinking what should he do ? He thought he should go out get drunk he was thinking about eren a lot he needs to get himself together “pick me up in 20 mints” levi gets up from the bed very gently don’t want to wake up coco 

“Cool :D” 

Levi smile when he saw the emoji face he’s glad that he and mikasa are still close like before, he wears black pants with blue t-shirt roll his sleeves up he looked himself in mirror then he heard beep “bro come down me waitttttttt “ Levi roll his eyes, he opens the Main door and locked carefully 

Levi sits in Mikasa car “hi you looking good “ mikasa said 

“Thanks” levi looked at mikasa up and down “let me guess your crush is joining us too “ mikasa was wearing a black short dress with high heels red lipgloss and smoking eyes “shut up “ mikasa blush 

Mikasa started the car and they were on there way to bar  
“So what’s his name “ levi asked  
“Well......you see.....” mikasa was really blushing hard she knew her brother was looking at her 

Levi sigh “mike! Tell me already I swear you look like a teenager girl who’s be stalking her crush for months “ 

“You see it’s not he it’s.........she “ mikasa was avoiding the eye contact with Levi 

“So what’s her name “ levi asked calmly 

Now mikasa was shock she thought maybe Levi will question her about her sexuality but Levi seem so calm “you don’t mind that I like girls” 

Levi slap the back of mikasa head “what the fuck Levi I’m in the middle of driving “ 

“Then stop pissing me off I swear mik sometimes you’re annoying why would I be mad I think it’s pretty cool you finally found someone so once again what’s her name? “

“Her name is Annie lev” mikasa was smiling how lucky she is to have a brother like him she was angry at herself how can she think levi will not support her how stupid if she wasn’t driving she would definitely hug Levi at this moment 

“So this Annie girl she seem interested in you “

“Well she’s really nice to me...sigh... i don’t know something inside me tells me I have a chance with her “

“Tic typical teenagers.....”

Mikasa slap Levi’s hand “I’m 22 asshole “

“Doesn’t seem like it the why you’re blushing right now “ levi said playfully 

“Just shut up okay how was your meeting with Eren” she was trying to change topic 

“He’s crazy as shit”

“Nothing new “

“Can you believe it he was kinda hitting on me”

“Really!? Damn bro oh look at you Mr Levi is blushing awwww” mikasa was looking at him with weird eyes and teasing him

“Oi keep your eyes on the road I don’t have a death wish” 

“Hehe okay well he is cute you know I have seen his pictures without those scar on his face I’m sure he was breath taking “

“So you have a kink for killers now great”

Mikasa laugh “I don’t have a kink I think that dude is cute and I’m sure you find him cute too”

He does find him cute he wish his scar on his face can healed up soon so he can see him levi shake his head he shouldn’t be thinking about Eren he should be enjoying the night, they made to bar “don’t get too drunk and embarrassed me in front of Annie “ 

Levi grab mikasa nose between his two fingers “ ou...ouch! okay okay levi I was just joking” levi let go if mikasa 

Levi let out a Chuckle and with that they walk towards the bar, mikasa walking towards friends “you go sit I want something to drink “ mikasa nodded 

“ do you want anything mik “

“ No thanks I’m good “ mikasa was smiling 

Levi sits on the chair “hi there what can get ya?” The bartender asked 

“ I would like one shot “ 

“One shot coming right up”

Levi looks back at mikasa she was giggling and the blonde hair girl was saying something in mikasa ear, Levi smile at her sister the way she’s blushing it’s beautiful Levi looks at the blonde hair who looking at mikasa and smiling now he knows how Annie looks like and he have to say she’s pretty he was looking at them they both looks so adorable together he was really happy for his sister 

“There you go” bartender gives Levi his shot 

“Thanks “ levi take the shot and drink it 

“Hi one shot for me and this shorty “ looks up to see the guy who was buying a shot for him 

“Well look at you didn’t know you were so into me “ levi said with a smirk  
Wall can’t leave a hot piece like you in the bar alone you know “ reiner said playfully 

“I’m sure your boyfriend will kick your ass good if he hear this “ levi said as drink his shot again 

“Always ready for that” reiner give levi a wink 

“Oh god....why did I....” Levi cover his eyes with his hand 

reiner let out a chuckle “calm down I’m just messing with ya” 

“How have you been levi it’s been so long we haven’t seen each other”

“I been okay just busy with work and taking care of that love bird don’t tell her that I said that”

“We can all tell she’s so into Annie”

“How’s things between you and bertholdt”

“I don’t know....... complicated I guess“

“I’m sorry to hear that”

“It’s just.....he want a family and I’m not ready for that you know “ reiner looking damn on his hands

“I’m sure everything will end up fine you just need to have patients” Levi call the bartender and bought two beers for me and reiner they both got lost in Conversation Reiner is a cop he was telling Levi about his relationship with bertholdt he was married to bertholdt for like 4 years everything was going great between them until bertholdt told him that he wants a family Reiner is scared of that idea and now their marriage is facing ups and downs 

Levi heard a crash like Glass breaking he turns his head back to see what happened, levi saw his sister totally out she was drunk 

 

Levi let out a deep sigh “damn it mik what the fuck You were thinking “

“I think we should help before she hurt herself “ Reiner gets up and so did Levi they both wake towards mikasa 

Mikasa looks at levi and smiles and throws her body on Levi’s 

“Okay now time to go home “ levi grab mikasa hand 

“No! No! I don’t want to....I want to stay with Annie “ 

Annie look down as she blush 

“Come on mik we need to go home”

“Levi....how about I take mikasa home “ Annie said shyly 

“Are you sure Annie?” Annie a cop too so he trust her 

Annie nodded “you can count on me” 

“Okay fine remember if I found her hurts you won’t be able to see anther day got it!! 

“Yeah! Okay “ Annie put her’s hand around mikasa “let’s get you home” 

“Do you need a ride home levi” Reiner said 

“No I’ll take mikasa car thanks anyways “

“Alright see you soon Levi you take good care of ya” Reiner said as he wakes towers the bar door 

“You too Reiner”

Levi gets in the car and drive to his home he was really tired and sleepy so he change in his pajamas and gets into the bed coco lay beside his pillow 

Eren was sitting and looking out of the window thinking how he’s going to get out of here or does he want to get out off here, everyone was afraid of him he wasn’t allowed to sit with other patients no body comes to visit him, 

there’s nobody here for you Eren you killed them all it was your fault you ruined their life and killed them your mom died because of you, your dad lose his mind because of you, you deserve this you’re not warty of love you nobody loves you, you deserve this! 

Eren didn’t realize he was crying till he feels tears on his cheeks the monster inside him was slowly killing him blaming him making eren believe that dessert this 

Eren just shakes his head this is not a time to fight with his monster he needs to find a way out, Eren couldn’t keep up with this though the medication was kicking in and making him sleep so closed his and darkest take over him 

Levi woke up he check his side table to see the Clock it was 9.am levi rub his eyes and stretch his arms he over slept today he gets up took a shower made breakfast feed coco and dress up for the work he wore a black button up t-shirt with creamy color pants with black shoe 

Now Levi was driving he was thinking about his sessions he have with patients and then he remember he had a sessions with Eren too, Eren that name gives him chills he was kinda afraid of him to be honest but why levi doesn’t know why he felt that way was it because his craziness or was it because of his feelings towards him levi can’t tell something inside him tells me to adore him but that’s not right it’s wrong he’s a killer and it was Levi job to show him the right way not have feelings for him levi though maybe it’s because of Eren looks in few days he’ll be fine 

Levi park his car in the parking lot he give one good look at himself in mirror and then opens the car door, he walks in his office 

“Good morning Levi how’s our grumpy cat today? “Hanji comes in his office 

“I’m great thanks nut head” 

Hanji let out Chruckle “nut head ha!! Nice one..oh by the way you’re late what’s up with that?” 

“I.....i over slept that’s all “

“Mhm I heard you guys had a lot of last night “

“It was okay but why you didn’t join us last night?” 

“Oh I was on a date....” 

“A date?”

“Yeah it was okay but that guy is boring I don’t think he’s my level “

“I think that too nobody can’t be as crazy as you “

“Wow nice way to back up your friend lev”

Levi roll his eyes “ I have to go now I have like 3 sessions to attend” 

“Yeah okay good luck with that shorty” with that hanji walks out levi office 

Levi done his two session the last season of the Day was with Eren when he see eren name he’s heart was beating faster 

Levi took deep breath and open the door where Eren was waiting for him, when took his first step in the room he realized something was off Eren was looking at his hands it looks like he was lost in his thoughts Eren didn’t realize Levi was standing in front of him 

Levi study Eren face it looks like he had a rough day his eyes were tired he have dark circles under his eyes his lips were dry like he didn’t drink water for ages levi can’t understand Eren’s behavior maybe it was Second week in here that’s why he’s feeling down or need of killing or hungry is making him like that 

“ hi Eren” levi said with studying his face  
“Hm!” Eren was brought back from his thoughts and looks up at levi “oh hi....sorry didn’t see you “ there was sadness in Eren voice 

“Everything is okay eren? “levi sit on the chair in front of him 

Eren smile “ it’s nothing but I’m glad to know you’re worried about me”

“If it’s nothing then why so down Eren wanna talks about it” 

Eren looks at his tie up hands “it’s.....its just......my stupid thoughts telling me stupid things “ eren closed his eyes 

Levi put his hand on the table “Like what Eren ? I’m here to listen “ Levi wants to help Eren whatever his struggling with 

Eren put his hand on Levi’s hand he looks up at levi face he was blushing eren let out a chuckle “adorable “ 

“What?....”

“You’re adorable “ Eren looking Levi’s face giving him sweet smiling 

Levi cheeks are rad like tomato 

“Oh....thanks....I’m not adorable” Levi laugh 

“No you are you’re really adorable “  
There was comfortable Silence between them they both were looking at each other eyes Eren find himself lost in that Gray shade and Levi was adoring green oceans before things get weird Levi pull his hand back 

“What were you staring at levi” eren asked sweetly 

“I never saw anyone looking at me that sweetly “ 

“ your eyes.....” the words were not coming out of his mouth it was like they were stuck in his throat

“What about them levi” 

God the way he say his name make Levi heart crazy 

“They look like Ocean Eren” levi was blushing now levi was behaving like teenager girl 

“Thanks that is the most nice thing anyone has ever said to me “ levi looks up and found Eren adorable smile 

What is he doing to him right now levi wants to kiss him feel his lips on his just wanna taste him 

Levi blinks few time “I have to go” 

“Already I think we have 20 more minutes “

“I have something else to do....I’ll see you tomorrow Eren” Levi took a deep breath 

“I’m sorry can we do this tomorrow please?”

“Of course good night “ Eren smile at him 

“Good night eren” Levi return the smile and gets out the room 

Levi goes to his office and lock the door behind him he take Glass of water and drink in one sip 

What is wrong with him? this feeling is new he’s heart is beating so fast his cheeks were blushing...this can’t be right he can’t have this feelings for him ? no no this is wrong but why yes he a killer and a cannibal but I can make things right no no no what are you saying Levi he’s a crazy asshole I can’t have feelings for him but you do now look how you’re blushing Levi looks his face in mirror and yes he blushing like a girl this is great Levi he so handsome he’s just a killer doesnt means anything for once in your life listen to your feelings you like him you can’t keep your mind off him 

Levi thought few minutes and listen his feelings all this time he always do the right thing it doesn’t matter if it makes him happy or not he just does what other said and be good guy for everyone but now he want something he wants Eren and he’s willing to try to do as his feelings tells me 

Levi looks himself in mirror again and there a lovely smile on his face yes he’s going to listen his feels now 

Eren was back in his room again he was thinking what happened in that room with Levi after thinking his meeting over and over he realize he wants Levi this first time he felt something like that for someone to be honest he’s in love with Levi wow in just two days Eren was smiling and imagining his life with Levi but he remembers about his monster inside him this monster keep Levi away from me Eren wants Levi and he wants it now but he’s also scared this monster will hurt him no he won’t do that I won’t let him I’ll get better I’ll get better for Levi I’ll do whatever it take to have Levi and keep him safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, chapter three is done!  
> I’m kinda proud of this chapter coz I was able to write other characters and their relationships too which I thought it’ll be hard for me coz I’m new in writing but I did it yay!! Sorry about my English coz English is not my National language ^_^ thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four 

Eren was laying on his bed awake in his room it was over midnight eren was trying to catch his breath it was another nightmare another sleepless night the nightmares left Eren broken he didn’t realize he was crying when he felt tears on his cheek then he lost the control on himself he cared he was tired he wants to be normal he wants to love and be loved by Levi....Levi When that name comes in his mind Eren couldn’t help this feeling his having towards Levi, the picture of Levi comes through his mind his black hairs gray eyes his body his beautiful voice everything about that man is beautiful Eren realize he was smiling like a normal person in love this is the first time he felt something like this, is he really in love with Levi he asked himself this question and the answer was yes he is love now he needs to be close with Levi he wants him he wants to touch him kisses every inch of Levi’s body this thought of Levi taking Eren into a different place 

-I want his body I want to own it like it’s mine he’s our why out Eren get into him make him fall in love with you-

The beautiful dream is die because the monster inside Eren just woke up now 

“No no no.....”Eren was panicking

-come on we can have so much fun with him just think about it you and him alone huh huh it’s wonderful right? You can do whatever you want with him- the monster was try to convince Eren to do as he said coz monster knows Eren is in love with Levi 

“Stay away from Levi don’t even think about touching him” Eren said with anger 

-Stop being idiot or nicely nicely we both know that never helped you but me I know what you want I know what’s right for you I’ll do everything to give you what you want just because of me your free from that hell hole- 

“The day I let you control my life I’m in hell because you!” Eren screamed

-oh yeah you were doing just fine without me jeez Eren did you forget all about that nights? Every night you cry and asked for my help and now I’m doing what you told me to do so I’m the bad huh- 

“I never asked for this....” 

-so you never asked me to kill those bitches huh pls pls help me I’m so tired pls kill them all I want to see them suffer like I am now...tell me these were not your words tell me I’m making stuff up tell me Eren TELL ME!!- the monster was angry now 

Eren bring his keens up to his chest and start crying again “plz don’t hurt Levi plz....” Eren was helpless against his monster 

-then let me do what I want, look I want to see you happy so trust me on this buddy- 

Eren falls on the bed let his tears runs freely this is not fair he wants to be normal but he can’t he wants to be perfect for Levi but he can’t that’s just painful, The sleep take over Eren the tears were still there on his cheek 

Mikasa knocked on the door, the door was opened and she smiles at her brother 

“Hi lev......” her smile die when she saw Levi face his hair was messing his face was tired it seems like Levi didn’t sleep for days 

“Hi you okay? What the fuck happened to you “ mikasa said she was worried now 

“Nothing what do you want mik” Levi didn’t open door for mikasa it was like he wants her to leave him alone 

“Levi let go of the door I want to come in” 

Levi could see anger in mikasa eyes he let out a sigh and open the door, mikasa Froze when she saw the living room so many files and papers on the ground the room was a mess, she picked up one file to check what’s going on the file was about Levi’s old patients hell! Every file was about Levi’s old patients it was like Levi researching on himself or something 

“Let me explain...” comes levi voice 

“Why are you checking these files again levi what’s going on” 

“ I can safe Eren mik I’m checking these Cases I’m finding a way to safe him he’s not a bad guy Mik he suffer a lot” 

Mikasa sits on the chair and looks around the room again this is not the first time levi did something like that this has happened back so many times and now again, when Levi was Born he was not normal he used to have nightmares he like to talk with me himself a lot when he was a kid when mom died and our uncle took us in he used to stay quiet and stays in his room a lot the Time it was our dream to become cops and help people but Mikasa doesn’t want Levi to be cop coz Levi gets Crazy when he see weapon or blood he almost killed a bully who was bullying me no one liked to talk to him in school he’s not normal, when uncle find out about Levi he thought maybe he should major in business Levi didn’t agree on this he choose to be therapist me and uncle was fine with this we thought he’ll become normal therapist help normal people with normal problems one I was celebrating with my friend becoming a cop there Levi met Erwin The commissioner told Levi about this job in asylum and he took it, god if I didn’t invite Levi to that party he won’t end up like this 

Some of levi patients are in jail some are spending their whole life in there, some are waiting to get out some are send to dead coz they were getting better if the criminal gets better in his therapy sessions he’ll send to jell but if the person fails that person will sentenced to dead, 

This not the first time levi felt something like that to safe of the his patients one year ago there was this killer who used to believe that he’s here to complete Jack the Ripper mission but he was stupid to each to Arrest him, Levi felt that he’s innocent he need to be out me hanji bring Levi back to his senses now that son of bitch is dead he wasn’t getting better at all and now Eren I have to tell hanji about this hanji is their childhood friend hanji like a family to them 

“Hi!! Are you listening “ levi said 

“Huh!.....sorry I zone out I was thinking about helping you with this” 

“Really? You’ll help me?”

“Of course as long as you tell me everything and don’t keep secrets from me promise me lev “ 

“Thanks mik and yeah promise “ levi smile 

“Let me make you something for dinner then you should go to bed you have work tomorrow “ mikasa wakes into the kitchen she was all worried now levi is acting weird again now she have to keep a close eye on Levi 

“Wanna eat spaghetti levi “ 

“Yeah....sure”

“Okay wrap that up and come help me with dinner “

“Okay “

They both made dinner and ate it together after that mikasa Force levi to sleep but he said he get shower first while Levi was taking shower mikasa feed coco and clean some dishes, levi comes out of the shower and goes Straight to bed he was feeling tired and sleepy when Levi fall asleep mikasa goes in living room and throw her body on the couch she let out a sigh after she close her eye and goes in darkness 

Next morning Levi work with smell off lunch he gets up and goes to bathroom attack that to kitchen where mikasa was making pancakes 

“Smell good mik” 

Mikasa turns her head and see Levi sitting on the dining table

“Morning lev I thought we should eat lunch together “ mikasa was already in her police uniform she brings two plates of pancakes one for Levi and one her she sits on and began to eat 

“So how’s saving plan is going ? “ 

“I really don’t know “ levi takes bit of his pancake “hmmm this is good better then hanji” 

“And not better then yours wow thanks Levi I don’t know if I should be happy “

Levi gives her a smile and takes another bit 

“Seems like your enjoying them a lot “ 

“You should be at work you’re getting late “ 

“Yeah I think I should go now but remember your promise levi please don’t leave me hanging “ 

“I will don’t worry I’ll see you soon”

Mikasa kiss levi cheek “be careful bro” 

Levi smiles at her “have a great day mik” 

Mikasa wakes toward the door she turns her head to give Levi a wave and then she open the door and walks out leaving Levi alone in his apartment Levi finished his lunch and gets ready for work levi was smiling like girl he’s all to excited to see Eren today imagining how Eren will react when he told Eren he’s going to be free soon this too overwhelming 

Levi walks in his office and hanji followed him mikasa already told hanji about Levi situation she going to tell Levi that she knows she going to keep an eye on him 

“What’s up shorty you look alive today “ hanji said playfully 

“And you shitty as always “ 

“Wow wow that hurts fuck” 

Levi took some papers from his desk and heading towards the door 

“Good luck with the section” hanji was kinda worried now she needs to stay close to him no matter what 

“Thanks” levi didn’t look he was excited to see Eren 

When he opens the and see Eren his heart stop for a minute he can’t get enough of his eyes if you keeps looking into it it gets more deeper just beautiful 

“Gooooood morning Levi” Eren let out a giggle 

Eren is in his happy mood “good morning to you too Eren you look great today “ levi took the Seat 

“Not good as you levi” 

Levi felt his cheeks burning shit 

“Oh are you blushing?” 

“I.....i don’t Eren” 

“You totally are blushing wow you’re so cute levi” the monster have to agree he is cute good job Eren 

“You know we were thinking about you all night “ Eren smirk 

And that’s what hits Levi “we” did he just said “we” “what were you thinking about me Eren “ 

“Well I’d tell you that it would be embarrassing for us” 

There is it again “us” is Eren have other personality?, there was comfortable silence between them Levi was looking Eren close 

“Where’s Eren?” 

“What?” 

“Where is he?”

“Levi what are you.....i don’t understand “ 

“You know what am I talking about so where is he?” 

“Eren Face expressions get serious “he’s tired he been thinking about you all night “ 

“Then who are you?” 

“Who am I ? I think his saver his Superman when he had nobody I was the only one there to safe him” 

Safe him you mean by making him a killer?” 

Don’t be to stupid Levi you don’t know anything about him his life was a mess he was helpless people use him and his body for months and throw him on the street like Rat, every night he cry for help I couldn’t take it I can’t see him like that so I did what I have to do to safe him” 

“You made him kill pretty how can yo say that it’s best for him you took his freedom away ”

“He was never free his life wasn’t normal like yours levi he suffer a lot this place is like heaven for him he gets to eat sleep watch tv nobody going to rape him here “ 

Levi was now understanding what’s going on Eren made a imaginary friend a Second personality to help him 

“Look Eren we both want something for him we both want him to be normal and damn that boy really likes you he wants to be normal for you so levi you are the only one who can make him normal “ 

“Eren likes me?” Levi heart was beating crazy 

“Yeah he crazy for you levi so plz listen to me let’s help him together “ 

Levi thought for a minute about this Eren wants him he wants to be normal for him maybe he should listen this person out

“So what do suggest ? “ 

“Levi you need to get Eren out of here he needs to be free he needs you levi I’m sure he’ll get better he’s with you but here is not happening “ 

“That’s impossible You....eren is a criminal I can’t get him out here” 

“Maybe a get away plan? “ 

“Wha.....what the fuck” 

“Listen levi you need to trust me we both want same thing for him we need to work together here “ 

This is insane Levi can’t do this hell! Levi wants best for Eren he wants to help but this!? This is out of hands this person is lying but this person is so Serious about it he said Eren likes Him eren wants to be with him Eren trust him Eren talks with him every night this means something maybe this person is real maybe I can help him that way maybe I could finally bring him back 

-don’t be scared levi just trust this person and get Eren free that way he can stay with you just think about it

Levi thought for a good one minute before he speaks 

“Okay I’ll help you but how am I going to get Eren out of here” 

“Leave that to me levi I’ll figure something out but you should find a place to hide him where nobody can find him” 

Levi knows what he just agreed to do this might put him in jail or get him fired but if he works carefully maybe no one will ever know about this 

“I’m so glad you are whiling to help Eren thank you” 

“I have to go now it’s getting pretty late have a good night Eren” 

Levi was still stuck with his thoughts 

“Good night Levi see you tomorrow “ 

After that Levi went straight to his home he had a dinner he fed his cat even play with him for a while after that mikasa called and asked for updates but Levi didn’t tell her anything about this he hates lying to his sis but if he tells her the truth levi might not be able to safe Eren, with a good night he close the phone and goes to his room he throws his body on the bed and let out a deep sigh he was looking up at the ceiling so many thoughts were coming into his head 

Is this a bad idea? What he agreed to do is bad ? What happened if he wouldn’t able to do? What would the others think about him? What would mikasa think? That was one side of his head the other side was telling Levi to do it Eren is his, he should help him and run away from everything this world only give pain to him mikasa cant stay angry forever the moment she’ll see Eren she sure be happy for our relationship 

Relationship this is first time he’s thinking about his relationship Eren like him Eren wants to be with him god he wants him too levi wants to touch him and kiss his lips his beautiful smile his eyes Levi closed his eyes and imagined his hands on his body the want he kisses his skin the way he licks his own lips 

Levi didn’t realize his hands were moving towards his pants he undid the botton pull his pants down with his boxer Levi run he’s fingers on his Sensitive ring let out a breath it looks like Eren was playing with his ring slowly Levi puts his one finger inside 

-that’s it baby look how wet you are-

Levi was moving his finger inside him touching the Muscle around his finger “eren” he let out a breath 

-yes baby what do you want from me just tell me- 

Levi puts Second finger inside himself “hmmm Eren.....so....good” 

-I know baby I know I’m gonna fuck You till you can’t walk - 

Levi puts his third finger inside him the inside was wet and warm he move around his finger thinking about Eren fingering himself levi screamed “EREN!!” 

Levi found he’s g-spot Levi was rubbing his fingers on that spot roughly “ere.....eren....plz.....fu...fuck....really “ 

-that’s it baby do you like that?- 

Levi finger himself harder now abuse that spot inside him

“EREN!!!....fuck.....fuck me.....harder HARDER!” 

The pleasure was too much for him levi throw his head on the pillow eyes still closed 

-that’s what I’m going to do I’m fuck you till you forget your name - 

“Eren....I can’t...I’m gonna.....ah... Levi cum harder like he never cum before he was trying to catch his breath that pleasure was overwhelming 

“Fuck” he whispered 

He was to tired to think about what just happened whatever that was it was great Levi wants Eren and keep Eren for himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it before my birthday that exactly what I wanted   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter   
> I’m sorry if I messed up with spilling or anything English is not my first language 
> 
> Thank you so much love ya all <3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

 

Levi was sitting on his desk and thinking about this all situation. What is this?, what should he do at this moment?, should he agree to do what that thing inside eren said?. This is all to much for Levi right now but something inside him tells him to do it coz that’s the only why Eren could be with him but if this turns out wrong is Levi ready to leave his life his friends who fought with him no matter what. His sister that he promised himself to never ever hurt her, is he ready for this there are so many questions there are so many answers he needs but there’s nobody that can give them to him. 

-why would you say that Levi you have Eren just think about it levi one day your friends will leave you coz you’re such a coward they are already sick of you and your sis maybe after two or one year she’ll marry Annie and leave you alone forever. You see you need someone and that someone is Eren-

Something inside Levi won’t let me him run away with this. Levi let out a deep sigh and close his eyes for sec. when he closed his eyes all he see was Eren beautiful face his adorable smile, his Ocean eyes, his silky hair, god he is perfect but why?! why he end up as a killer if only he can turn the time and make things better for Eren but what’s done is done 

Levi asked the same question to himself should he help Eren to escape. The answer was 

-yes yes I want him Eren should be with me he’s my first love and he’s going to be my last. I want to live my whole life with him plz plz bring him home- 

And that was it! This is what he needs to hear. Levi made his mind he’s going to free Eren. Now Levi has to see Eren right at this moment he was to talk to that person inside him but wanna see his face. All he can do now is try to sleep so this day would go fast but it’s impossible sleep is not an option right now he can’t think about anything else except Eren. This going to be one hell of a night for Levi 

Eren was looking outside the window no not Eren the monster was looking out the window thinking about his next move. Eren is trying to wake up but the monster won’t let him till he gets Eren free. The monster studying every move of the hospital staff. Who’s Duty get finished, who’s duty get start, who goes out, who goes in, who stays all up night, how many security guards are on duty at night time. The monster is studying everything. The monster came up with the perfect plan and it involves Levi 

“Is this right? Is this how it suppose to be? “ Eren question himself 

-Eren look this is the only way you can be with levi don’t mess this is up- the monster said 

“But......this might hurt him and I do want to run away with him but this is not the way I wanted “ 

-just.......*sign* let me do what I’m doing please Eren I want you to trust me on this. Levi is going to be fine I swear “ 

“I don’t know......does he like him”

-oh Eren he loves you if you let this chance go you won’t be able to be with him, probably end up dead so trust me I’ll make sure you and Levi will end up together forever- 

That sounds so nice he and Levi married maybe we’ll adopt 2 kids one girl, one boy, it’ll be happy family. Yes Eren like that though he wants this dream to come true so he’s whiling to trust his monster 

“Okay....I trust you just give me Levi that’s all I want “ 

-go to sleep I’ll make sure when you get up you’ll be in Levi’s arms 

Now this feels good to Eren. Sleeping in Levi’s arms, waking up in his arms it’s like a beautiful dream that Eren wants to come true. With a smile on his face he let himself go to the place where he and Levi had a beautiful home near the sea.

It was 7: am levi was sitting on the couch with cup of tea waiting to go to work. He didn’t sleep well thought of Eren was in his mind Eren’s beautiful face keeps coming in front of him whenever he closed his eyes 

Coco comes on his lap asking for pets but Levi was so lost in his thoughts he was paying no attention around him. The phone rang Levi jumped little bit he looks on his lap and saw coco’s yellow eyes 

“Sigh.....sorry I zoned out “ Levi gentle pets his cat back and then pick up the phone was mikasa name on the screen. Levi knew why his sister was calling just to check on him. Levi was annoyed of this He can’t stand mikasa mommy him all the time. The phone stop ringing but start ringing again mikasa won’t give up easily 

Levi picked the phone 

“WHAT THE FUCK LEVI!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS HUH!? YOU ASS” levi was guilty now for pissing mikasa off 

“Shit....sorry.....all the work and everything was keeping me busy....I forgot where my phone was “ levi feel horrible for lying to his sis 

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR LYING ASS. Seriously do you think I’ll believe that if you were you should have talk to me I thought we made a deal Levi *sigh* “ mikasa was really pissed Levi messed up again 

“I’m sorry, you have to believe me I was stuck with work I didn’t even get any time for myself “ 

“Okay I believe ya, now tell me what was keeping you busy “

Mikasa won’t let this go that easily 

“Eren....Eren was keeping me busy....I....i can’t find a way to help him “

Mikasa get calm after hearing this. finally everything is back to normal now mikasa thought

“Oh....I see shit Levi I’m sorry I got....so worried I couldn’t control my anger” mikasa was feeling bad for yelling at Levi 

“It’s okay I understand “ levi let out a Chuckle “I’m use to it” 

Levi can feel mikasa smiling on the phone “ you better coz I won’t stop caring about you. and about Eren you try your best now just leave it to his fate “ 

 

Levi was silent thinking about what just mikasa said. Fate? Fate never worked for him why it should work for Eren. No this is not an option if he wants Eren by his side he’ll do anything for Eren 

“You’re right....sigh.....it’s almost time I should get going to work now. Have a great day mik” 

“You too levi, I’ll see you tonight maybe we can go to dinner together “

“Sounds great mik I’ll message you when I get off Okay bye bye “ with that Levi hung up didn’t even wait for mikasa reply. So many good thoughts ran through Levi’s mind he has to meet Eren no matter what. He Gets in the car and heads straight to the hospital when he got to hospital he went straight to his office pick Eren file up with him. He was heading to the room where Eren must be waiting for him. On his way he fined hanji 

“Good morning Levi, say when did you get in here didn’t even come to say hi to me “ hanji voice was playfull 

“Yeah.....I just got in...sorry...i have to go I have work to do” Levi was definite in stress 

“Sure it can wait. Everything is okay with you right?” 

“Yes I’m 100% fine now excuse me I have work to do “ Levi start walking without looking at hanji. Hanji was confused and worried. What the hell happened to him. Hanji thought. She brings out her phone and called mikasa after few rings mikasa pick up 

“Mik what happened to Levi? He’s.....behaving weird today “ That’s the first thing hanji asked 

“He can’t find a way to help Eren so he’s disappointed, you know how he is hanji he’ll get over it soon but make sure you keep your eyes on him”

“Thats why he’s so down today, Don’t worry I’m here for him “ 

“Thanks hanji” 

“Now go back to work mik” hanji hang up and went straight to office 

Levi gets in the room and close the door behind him 

Levi looked at Eren and thought maybe this is Eren sitting right in front him 

“Eren?” 

“He’s resting at this moment Levi “ 

“Oh” Levi was kinda disappointed to hear that 

“Levi I come up with the plan now all you have to do is that....at 1:am you should be outside this hospital in a different car waiting for me. it’ll take some time for me to reach your car but when I do I want you to take me underground, there’s a cabin in the wood. Eren father bought that cabin for his customers where he sells Eren and his wife body ah! What a bitch he was.” 

Levi felt like hugging Eren after hear this and tell him that everything is going to be okay but this is not a good time for that 

“Okay I can do that but what’s the plan?”  
Levi voice was low so nobody could hear him 

“You just do what I just told you, trust me on this Levi “ 

Levi nodded and agree to the plan. to be honest Levi is scared but he’s not going to turn around and leave Eren alone 

“Okay, 1:am I’ll see you then but when we get in the cabin I want to talk with Eren” 

“It’s a deal Levi “ 

With that deal Levi turns around and walk out the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really sorry about the chapter four really messed up but this time I was careful so I hope you guys will like it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god wow I finally start writing my first fanfic whoa.......it took me like three week but I finally did, thank you all for reading I hope you guy will like it   
> Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
